Love The Way You Lie
by Twihard99
Summary: Love was hard to come by for Jasper. That is, until he meets a boy who is unlike any other. Although judged by his dark looks and Gothic ways, Jacob Black only sees the good in him. Will their love conquer all? And will Jasper finally let go if his past?


.

.

**~.~JASPER~.~**

It began with the slamming of my sister's bedroom door. And then her screams- loud and keening- screeching through the house like a siren. My mother spared one glance at me, rolled her eyes, and started yelling back through the walls.

"_Rosalie Hale! _How dare you use that language! You will get your ass out here this very second!" Mom never swore often, therefore Rosalie was smart to listen. Pouting and flicking her hair, my sister strut pass like she was god-gift in the most ridiculous looking outfit. The sky was grey and blotchy, and it was severely overcast; although apparently that wasn't anything new to this cold, wet town. Rosalie was wearing barely a singlet top that was cut above her navel. She would freeze…and then I'd have to roll her inside.

"Are you coming, try-hard?" Rosalie snapped at _me, _before snatching up her coat and slamming the front door in a very familiar fashion. I pitied our mother. Although Rosalie was a handful with her antics and suggestive wardrobe, I wasn't exactly a number #1 son. Mom pursed her lips white at her daughters clothing but they practically vanished into her chin when she looked at what I was portraying. I died my hair black only last year and cut it off in small, jagged layers, yet poor mom still hadn't accepted it. I guess you could say I was an emo or a Goth, or whatever they called me these days.

I didn't care. I wanted to be left alone, not liked. That was the whole point of this charade.

Mom finally shook her head again before embracing me. "I want you to look after yourself today, Jazzy. Don't let anyone bring you down." This was a talk we had had before.

"I won't mom," I practically whined, pulling away before she marked me with her lipstick. She smiled at me, almost a little teary, and Rosalie started honking the car like a parade. I shrugged on my own long black coat and did up the buckles of my boots before finally heading out. As predicted, it was cold; whispers of wind crawled down the back of my neck. I shivered and jumped in the car with my very-impatient sister who- thankfully- had the heater on full throttle.

"You took your time! I was starting to think you were hanging yourself or something." She started up the engine and glanced behind her as she reversed out, otherwise ignoring my death-glare. Rosalie was always the best contender for cracking jokes at my expanse. She, like I'm sure mom also, thought this was faze; a way of getting over my adolescent angst.

They were wrong.

We all had our secrets but mine went deeper than blood. It all spun back to a fierce betrayal, a discovery, and a spiraling black hole that won't leave my chest. I decided not to ponder on that, as I was already pulling off my keep-the-fuck-away-from-me mask without needing any emotional assistance. Instead, I thought of ways to fend of the pack of dogs that would be salivating all over my sister the moment we were under the spotlight. This was such a small town- barely three thousand residents- that news of our arrival would have already spread like wildfire. The students at Forks high were in for a treat. Me, the dark brooding Goth, and Rosalie, the…well, you get the point. My sister would be surrounded by guys left, front, and centre. And sadly, she would actually enjoy it.

We pulled onto the highway and Rosalie cranked up the radio, singing to a high-pitched chick with mellow lyrics. She cut off when the school came into view.

Both our jaws dropped.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Rosalie exclaimed, barely driving on the right side of the road. "That's it! _That's_ our new school."

It looked like an asylum, or a prison. Although it lacked the barb wired fences and prison guards, the red-bricks buildings and sense of isolation felt depressing and extremely cold. The school was surrounded by thick trees and brush, and apart from the leaking crowds of cars pulling into the student car park, I probably would have thought it was abandoned. It was sure as hell different from our last sunny school in Arizona.

I had to snap my fingers in front of Rosalie's face to bring her back from her meltdown. Begrudgingly, her earlier eagerness faded and she pulled into an empty spot right in the middle of the car lote. Typical. I dared a glance out the window and sure enough, people actually broke off mid-sentence to look our way and a swarm was starting to form. Some pointed, others whispered hurriedly to one and other. Rosalie flipped the shade down and checked her reflection, pouting her lips and giving her trademark smirk. I didn't leave the car until she did, so at least the males would already be occupied.

"Have fun today, freak!" Was her parting goodbye before she opened the door and stepped out like she was on the red carpet. I could practically feel the zap of sexual attraction hit her like a bombshell. It was no secret my sister was beautiful, even in her worst of states. Long blonde hair, thin tanned figure, the face of false innocence. We were twins, believe it or not, but people often mistake us. She liked her body, hell, she knew what it did to males and she _devoured _it. I wasn't so lucky. I used to be fit, trim, well-packed but that faded away as I ate less and less and listened to more Metallica. You could see my ribs; especially when I took a deep breath and held it until I can see bright white sparks. I was skinny, lanky.

Another reason why people were repelled by me.

A quick glance in the rearview mirror confirmed my theory; half the population trailed after her like lost puppies. I took this as my only chance. Pulling up my black collar, I played with the fringe on the right side of my face, making sure I was decently covered, and took the plunge.

I could practically hear the crickets. It was so silent, I felt like I was caught in an old Western cowboy movie. Pretending to be indifferent, I shrugged on my messenger bag and jutted out my chin, walking hurriedly through the motionless crowd and into the building. It was warmer in here though I didn't feel totally ridiculous by keeping on my coat. They were _gawking. _My first stop was the main office and I didn't make it without someone coughing '_freak' _under their breath.

The receptionist looked up with a fright and a quick once-over and she was staring pointedly at her computer. This was another thing I was used too. Fear. Some people took my appearance as intimidating and scary, and kids often didn't approach me unless on a dare. I cleared my throat and stepped towards the counter, not missing how the receptionist twitched uneasily.

"Can I help you?" Her voice came out a quiet squeak.

"I'm new." As if that wasn't obvious already. She would probably most-definitely recognize me if I attended here before. Not only because she was frightened of me, but because I did spend a lot of my time at the headmasters office or in the waiting room. I was somewhat of trouble maker. Of course, what else did everyone think of my demeanor?

The receptionist went through a stack of papers and while waiting, I ran my thumb under my eyes, making sure my thick eyeliner hadn't run. There was no need to over do it by looking like a zombie or a raccoon. "Aha." The receptionist placed a few notices in front of me, hurriedly showing me the map of the school and my first class, along with the whereabouts of my locker. She didn't wish me a good day.

My first class was History in room 4A. It was almost too easy to find. Because I arrived early, I decided to take a seat at the back of the class and pull out my I-pod. 'Iris' by goo-goo dolls blared through the headphones and I did the typical head bang, my eyes closed. I didn't notice when the bell rang or when the door opened and students began filing in, some of them taking the seats beside me, obviously wanting to get their fill in of the new kid. Those who were smart stayed at the front. The teacher, a crooked old man with half-moon spectacles, limped in and that's when I finally pulled out my buds and rested my chin on the crook of my elbow.

His name was Mr. Ellen. I know because he spent at least five minutes writing it on the board with quivering fingers. Through my fringe, I dared a peek at the girl beside me. She was whispering to a friend next to her, jutting a finger in my direction. I raised an eyebrow just as she turned and caught me watching. She licked her lips. I knew her type just from that little exchange alone; she was my sister, only with large brown curls, a stubbed nose, and too much make-up. She wore a t-shirt that was also seemingly inappropriate for this weather and gave me an eyeful of her cleavage.

It did nothing for me.

There was an excited half-whispering, half-giggling going on the other side of me, and poor Mr. Ellen had to stop trying to find his marked page and tell them to cut it out. I felt bad for the poor guy. His withered voice barely made it past the first row.

Finally, and I knew this was coming; there was a tap on my shoulder. I gave a small grunt of acknowledge. The Rosalie-look-alike flicked her hair over her shoulder and leaned across the small space between us. "I'm Jessica," she purred, trying to sound seductive. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Gratefully, Mr. Ellen tapped his ruler against the edge of his desk, so I didn't have to say my own name in return. "Jessica" looked pissed at the disturbance.

When class ended, I regretted taking a seat so far from the door. Jessica and some other girls lingered behind, obviously for me, and I busied myself by trying to retrieve my crumpled timetable from the bottom of my bag. It didn't take long. Jessica was definitely the ballsiest one of the group and spoke first.

"I never caught your name." She said, waiting.

"Jasper," I replied, not coldly.

"Jasper? That's a unique name. Then again, you are very different. The whole Emo bad-boy look so suits you. Not many people can pull that off…" Her eyes fell on my exposed collarbone and chest, to where a cross hung between my pecks. I felt suddenly self-conscious. Shrugging it off, I gave her a half-frown before attempting to leave the classroom. She followed, as did the rest of them.

_What was it with these small-town chicks? You'd think they'd never seen an emo before! Leave me the fuck alone! _

Jessica, clearly showing off, wrapped her exposed arm with mine, giving me a "flirtatious" grin. I weaseled out of her grip. Her smirk turned into a frown while some of her friends laughed at her and her weak attempts to seduce me. If only they knew…

"So, made any friends yet?" She asked, trying another tactic. She didn't wait for an answer, though I wasn't going to give her one regardless. "It would be totally cool if you wanted to sit with me at lunch. I don't bite…much." The last comment made me grimace.

"No thanks," I said, already walking away fluently, and leaving her gaping.

Without even thinking, a pleased grin flashed across my face before I collected myself. _Don't blow it!_

But it was too late. He had already seen it.

His eyes lingered on my mouth and widened in shock, as if I was a sudden ray of light in the darkest of thunderstorms. It made me stop. A small tingling sensation reverenced up my limbs and towards my chest. The black hole, formally mentioned, felt a little lighter. He was so average; normally I would have missed him. He had long dark hair, down to his shoulders, and native-colored skin; richly tanned. He was very big, board-shouldered, and had the muscles and the body I could only dream of having. Oddly enough, he looked just like the boys around him, all long hair and dark skinned, yet he was different.

He was staring at me like nothing else in the world existed.

"Jacob, what the hell are you looking you at!" One of his friends, slightly shorter than the rest, followed his line of sight and landed on me. He snarled. That shook me out of whatever trance I had entered. I shook my head sharply and with my eyes lowered, I swiftly walked past.

I didn't miss the way Jacob muttered "beautiful" under his breath.

* * *

~.~.~.~

* * *

Unsurprisingly, mom baked cookies; my comfort food. I could tell by her expression she was expecting the worse and was pleased when she saw my normal, bruise-free, face. Her relief was unnerving. "How was it?" She asked, trying to be casual while setting out two plates; one for me and one for her. Rosalie walked in after me and fled straight to her room. She didn't eat carbs.

"Fine," I answered, shoving my mouth full of chocolate goodness. No one could bake cookies like my mamma.

_Mamma? _I questioned myself.

"That's good," She said, also pouring us separate glasses of milk. "While you were at school, I found out some history of the town." She took a large gulp and dabbed at her upper lip. She then went and told me the tale of all the glory that is Forks, Washington, and about the reservation, La Push, not an hour's drive from here. All I could think of was the beach and who the hell would be crazy enough to actually use it. "You should have seen these local rez. Boys, Jasper." Mom told me, amazed. "They were huge. Like full grown-men but in the form of teenage boys. It's…unnatural."

"That's nice, mom." I was starting to lose interest.

Sensing this, she trailed off and cocked her head to the side in a sort of examination. I cringed. "Did it really go well today?" She asked, probably seeing something in my face that I didn't. With a quick nod, I escaped to my room before she could push it further. Her concern was appreciated but also very irritating.

That night, I had the dream.

.

.

**~.~JACOB~.~**

_"Fuck!" _Quil cursed beside me, his face screwing up in disgust. "Jacob, please tell me you didn't just imprint on that freak!"

My mouth opened but no sound came; I was stunned speechless. His eyes, framed and smudged with darkness, were so green and pure, like the ocean. And he smelt like cookies. Warm, inviting, tasty. I couldn't blink without that face appearing in my vision. I found him. I found my soulmate...

_Fuck. _

Embry, Quil, and Paul stared at me as if I had just admitted to cross-dressing in my spare time. I couldn't blame them. Not only had I imprinted- youngest in the pack, I might add- but I imprinted on a _guy. _That obviously meant I was gay. Or bi. Or very confused. For now, just so I could keep some peace of my mind, I decided to go with the latter.

The hot head spoke first, drawing unnecessary attention. "You are so screwed!" Paul shook his head in mock-pity. "Sam is going to shit kittens when he hears this!"

"So don't tell him." my voice was calm and cool, despite my insides. Internally, my organs were shifting, as if that beautiful boy had somehow magnetized my body towards him. Already, I scoped the area, trying to find him. It was then I realized most people were rushing to their second classes. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah right," Paul scoffed. "Like this will remain a secret. You know as soon as we phase everyone will know."

"And Sam will probably call for a tribal meeting." Quil added, pursing his lips.

That alarmed me. "What? You think so?" This wasn't good news. A tribal meeting meant admitting my new found..."taste" in front of everyone, including my father, the council members, the entire pack, Seth's mother...god, the list just went on. Everything was different now.

"Man, we better go tell Sam before this afternoon." Embry said, walking away. Quil and Paul followed but looked back when I hadn't moved an inch. It's not that I didn't want too, but it was more that I _couldn't _leave. The thought of my boy already sitting in class, probably just a few feet away, was far too tempting. Quil scoffed and Paul muttered "crazy fucker" under his breath before they left without me. Their large bulky frames disappeared from view.

I stood there for a few moments, contemplating, panicking. I decided to go to class, just to pass the time. The teacher knew I was distracted, and just because he was a real prick, he asked me questions that I hadn't the faintest idea how to answer. The only way to make it through the class without tearing my desk to shreds was thinking of him.

With a jolt, I realized I didn't even know his name. He was just a stranger, a beautiful, brooding, mysterious stranger. I knew he had a sister. Rosalie was quite the prancer, and her body was enough to allure anyone into her talons. Paul practically creamed his jeans. She was hot, yes, and up to about thirty minutes ago, she would have been my main focus if not having the likes for her brother.

_God, I wish I knew his name. _

Our interaction only lasted a few seconds, yet I picked up things I'm sure no one else did. He had small freckles all over his nose- which I found absolutely adorable- that only I could have seen with my heightened eyesight. His lips were full and pouty and there was a small dimple in his chin that only came out when he had that small grin on his face. That smile knocked me breathless. It was clear from the frown lines on his mouth that he didn't smile often and I wanted that to change. But first, I had to find out more about. Where did he come from? What did he like? Why did he dress so dark?

Was he gay?

Dread hit me so hard I almost vomited. My body jerked forward and the teacher eyed me warily before continuing his boring lecture on the western war. _What if he isn't gay? Would I always be just his friend? Would he marry one day and leave me behind? _

I commanded myself to chill the fuck out and take deep breaths. I hadn't even talked to the boy before. What if this was a mistake? What if I hadn't imprinted?

That was a lie, and I knew it. Living through the mind of Sam for years has mentored me well. He looked at his imprint, Emily, like his world would simply shrivel up and die without her in it. He would cross borders for her, kill anyone her hurt her, hold her for eternity. There isn't one of those I wouldn't do for that dark boy.

And I don't even know his name.

When lunch rolled around, I shot from my chair and into the cafateria, though it wasn't for my growling belly. I snatched a tray and stacked on the food, however my immense concentration was on the doors where others started fluttering through, each of them heading in my direction. Some spoke to me, trying to start a conversation but I removed myself from the line and took our usual table. Without Quil, Paul, or Embry it was just me, but I didn't mind. Mindlessly, I bit into my hamburger.

He entered from the backdoor, which I wasn't expecting, and whipped my head around to watch him come in. It was like my earlier tension just evaporated. He joined the end of the line and looked around without curiousity and took in the faces. His eyes were bored and vacant, and I noticed the earplugs in the sides of his head. _He wasn't very social. _I could change that.

But just as I talked myself into approaching him and introducing myself, an annoyingly perky girl grabbed onto his arm and caught his immediant attention. I froze. She leaned up to whisper something in his ear and he pulled back, raising his eyebrow in an obvious disinterest. My fists curled. Possessivness charged through me like electric volts. I knew I had no right to such terrotorial feelings as he didn't even know who I was, yet they were instinct and very powerful. When the girl pretened to smack his butt from behind, the plastic fork snapped in two in my palm.

_If she makes one more move..._

Just then, Quil burst through the doors like a wild animal, his hair dissray, his eyes wild and frantic, searching. When he found me, he all but charged over, knocking some trays over whilst in the rush. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. I was easily stronger than him and a foot taller, but his panic halted my movements.

"Sam needs you. Now."

I was done for.


End file.
